The present invention comprises a new Argyranthemum, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CHQZ0001’.
‘CHQZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has semi-double intense red-purple ray floret color, has good color retention under high light conditions, with an upright and compact plant habit and medium green foliage color.
‘CHQZ0001’ originated from an open-pollinated hybridization made in the summer of 2007 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented commercial variety named ‘Meteor Pink’, with smaller more rose colored flowers and lighter green foliage than that of ‘CHQZ0001’.
The male parent of ‘CHQZ0001’ was unknown. The resultant seed was sown in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in September 2007.
‘CHQZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2008 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CHQZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.